


Warming The Winter

by baekstarsoo



Category: BTOB, Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Hatred, Memories, Others - Freeform, minbyul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekstarsoo/pseuds/baekstarsoo
Summary: 20th of December and it was cold due to the fact that it was raining snow.Moonbyul was told to spend her day to rest. Even though she wants to work, she suddenly remember that this day is very special to her.Minhyuk, on the other hand, simply spend his day on his home together with his dog named Hamo until he went out to go to the cafe.As he managed to walk, his attention was caught by the lady with a yellow umbrella. From there, he unconsciously followed her and revealing the secrets that were never told once.





	Warming The Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually worried about this oneshot (the outcome of this story). Sorry for the ungrammatical errors and typos. Please support it. Thank you.
> 
> (Be aware that this oneshot is lengthy. Patience is needed. BTW, its PG-13)
> 
> (I wrote this because I am still thirsty for their interaction. #ThirstyMinbyulshipper)
> 
> Dedicated to all Minbyul shippers. Other fandoms and shippers are welcome too.

A/N: Please play your saddest playlist while reading this. Then please comment below your songs you played. Also, I'm sorry if this one shot is still very messy. Thank you :)

* * *

 

[This is a product of my imagination and also my delulu feels. Enjoy!]

 

***PAROMA!***

 

Moonbyul woke up as her alarm clock on her phone buzzed. She dismissed it and took a rest for a while. She was lazily to get up but she need to work, of course because if she didn't, how can she pay her rent and eat something? Let's say broke people usually do that. I mean people who were kicked out of their house. But in her case, she was the one who decided to kicked herself out of their house. Now, she is living in an apartment and of course, she is alone. After taking her rest, she got up and went to bathroom to took a bath even though it is cold.

After she took her bath, she went to her room wearing her bath robe and opened her closet to choose what she will wear. Then, she decided to wear a simply yet cozzy outfit. The phone buzzed and checked who texted her. It was from her co worker named Hani.

 

**_From: Hanichuchu~_ **

**_Byullie, no work today. Stay safe <3_ **

 

"Ugh" she sighed.

Hani is one of her best friends who is supportive and the one that lights up her day because of her humours. She is always concern about Moonbyul after all when she saw Byul who looked pale that time because she was sick and she don't have a place to go and live then. Moonbyul was really new in their town until Grandma Ahn, Hani's grandmother, approached and offered her a room to stay for a while. From there, they became friends.

Going back to Moonbyul,

Moonbyul have her doubt about the text message she received. She was thinking twice if she will call Hani but decided not.

"What will I do today?" she asked herself. She sat on the bed and laid herself down.

She closed her eyes and let out her sigh. At the same time, she is thinking on how she will spend her vacant day. Until she remembered something.

"How is he? I miss him so much. I'm sorry if I forgot this special day" she blurted.

She got up and looked at her right corner. It was the happiest picture she had before her happiness left. Her love. Beside the picture frame, she noticed the calendar.

 

_It's December 20, two days before her birthday_

 

Her stomach grumble and she giggled. She didn't eat yet.

"I must eat something before I will come to you right?"

On the other side, a man named Minhyuk was lying on the floor with his dog named Hamo.

While he was playing on his dog, he was busy on his SNS account until someone barged inside his home

"Yah! Lee Minhyuk" his guest called.

"What the hell are you doing here, Seo Eunkwang?" he boringly asked.

"Did you know I waited for 25 minutes in front of your door? Have you not heard me calling your name?" he stormed out and place a plastic bag in the table.

"You're not my mother to scold me" he bawled and didn't even bother to take a look to his friend.

"Hey you must eat now" Eunkwang tapped Minhyuk's shoulder before he leave him.

Eunkwang knew Minhyuk for a long time. Eunkwang is a good friend but Minhyuk who casually do certain things like a gangster but with a class. Today, Eunkwang came to his place after 2 years. Oh well, Eunkwang decided to leave the country for business matters that's why their communication lost. Also that time, Minhyuk thought that Eunkwang left him because of his attitude same goes with his other friends. Although his relationship with his parents are okay, he chose to live in an apartment alone for some reasons.

Minhyuk felt his stomach grumble and saw the plastic bag on the table. He stood up and opened the plastic bag. He saw a tupperware that contains food and with a message on top of the container

 

_**Fix everything you messed - Eunkwang** _

 

It is raining snow outside and its cold. The two person had eaten their breakfast. Minhyuk is back with his usual doing while Moonbyul went out with her yellow umbrella.

"Oh Byul where are you going?" Yongsun asked her as she saw Byul passed by to her bread shop.

"I'm going somewhere" she answered and smiled.

Yongsun just nod and gave Byul a hot pack.

"Keep yourself warm. Stay safe as always" and wave her hands.

"Kamsahamnida Yong" she bowed and resume walking.

While she's going on her way, Minhyuk who was at home still playing with his dog decided to clean his messy room.

_**Fix everything you messed** _

_**Fix everything you messed** _

"What do he mean?" he asked himself. That message the one that Eunkwang left keeps on flashing in his mind until an object fell on the floor.

"Huh?!" he curiously look at it and slowly pick it up. It was a mini paper bag filled with pictures.

 

_"Yah, make a photo album of these pictures, ara?" she said and handed him the mini paper bag._

_"Are you commanding me to do that?" he protested and returned it to her._

_"You don't want to do that because its too feminine for you right and at the same time you're lazy" she remarked with a hint of frustration._

_"Ok fine" he grabbed it from her and kissed her forehead. "I must go now"_

_"Nado" she turned to her right and walk._

_"Why should I do this thing?" he thought and planning to throw the mini paper bag but of course, he can't because Hyunsik called him that's why he kept it to his bag._

 

He smiled and sat on his bed. He organized all the pictures and decided to put it on a photo album.

"I never thought that these pictures were cute" he chuckled but immediately, his face went crestfallen. "I never thought that I will love you"

"Where is she right now? Is she okay? Did she find someone better than me?" he queried. "I'm such a loss. It's okay if she find someone better than me because she don't deserve me"

He shivered as he felt the cold thin air coming from his fan brushed to his skin. Also, he was staying in his apartment for how many days. He decided to went out and go to his favorite cafe. He wore his warm outfit and get his umbrella.

"Hamo, appa is going out. You must stay here okay?" he patted Hamo's head before he went outside.

* * *

 

"Eoni!" Wheein screamed that causing Moonbyul to look from her left side.

"Oh Wheein-ie" she waved her free hand. "How are--- woah new flowers"

Moonbyul looks so delightful as she saw a new bouquet of flowers in front of Wheein's store.

"Yes, aren't they beautiful?" she queried. Moonbyul, who loves flowers, went near to the bouquets.

"Yes they are awesomely beautiful" she complimented and sniffed some of them.

"Where are you going, eoni?" Wheein interrogated. She lifted her head and faced Wheein.

"I'm going somewhere" she answered. "By the way, where's Hyejin?"

"Did you just call my name?"

She turned to her back and saw Hyejin who is wearing her resting b***h face. 

"You heard it right?" she smirked at Hyejin but Hyejin rolled her eyes.

"Ya! Ahn Hyejin why are you--"

Moonbyul words were cut because Hyejin flashed a smile on her and...

"Eoni, I missed you" she said and hugged her.

"I missed you too" she smiled and release from their hug.

"And where's Taehyun?" she faced and asked Wheein.

"Taehyun went to work. Maybe he will go home at 6pm" Wheein answered.

"Annyeonghasseyo, ChingByul-nim" Taein bowed to her while holding Hyejin's hand. Taein is the daughter of Wheein and his husband Taehyun.

"Oh, hello, Taein-ah" she bowed too.

Taein usually called Moonbyul as Chingbyul (Chingu + Byul) because Moonbyul doesn't want to called herself as imo. But for her friends, the "Chingbyul" is weird that's why some other times they called her Dumb Byul or Dumb Eoni. It's okay they are used to it.

"Chingbyul-ssi, you're pretty today" Taein complimented. Moonbyul's cheek turned crimson when she heard that.

"Taein, you're not supposed to lie. It's bad" Hyejin told Taein ruining Moonbyul's mood. Wheein laughed at that moment.

"I must go now" Byul bowed to them. "Oh yes, Wheein-ah, can I have a basket of flowers? Any type its fine"

"Ne!" she looked for a beautiful basket of flowers and handed it to her.

"Kamsahamnida" she bowed again and wave her hands to them. "Taein-ah, be good to your parents okay?"

On the other side, Minhyuk is on his way to the cafe but a man named, Hyunsik came to approach him.

"Hyung! How are you?" he greeted.

"I'm fine" he bowed to him. "How about you?"

"I'm fine too. Want to hang out with our friends this coming December 26?" he asked him with his eye smile.

"Uhmm, I think I can't go because I have my work. So pass" he replied.

"It's okay hyung, I understand" he said. "I must go now. Nice to meet you again. Advance Merry Christmas"

"Nado" he smiled.

He resumed to his walk when suddenly his attention was caught to the girl who was holding her yellow umbrella and a basket of flowers.

 

_"Omo! Flowers!" she delightedly spoke when Minhyuk gave her a bouquet._

_"Aren't they beautiful?" he asked._

_"Yes!" she grabbed the bouquet and smelled the flowers. "Thank you, oppa"_

_"Welcome, my princess" he courteously bowed like a prince._

 

Minhyuk who is astonished, unconsciously followed her way. The girl took a glance when she felt someone is following her. Minhyuk successfully hide and resume to follow her when she continued walking.

Moonbyul, on the other hand, stopped in front of the gate where her half of her life was located. She entered and went to the place where her son was buried.

"Mianhae, Yoolreum, if eomma didn't visit you recently" she bent down to place the basket of flower on top of her son's tombstone. Then she laid a blanket on the ground and sat on it.

"Oh, Yoolreum. It's your day right? I'm sorry if I almost forget" she asked and smiled. From there, she sang a birthday song for her son.

Minhyuk who decided to come near to her was shocked as he heard that Moonbyul had a son.

"You had a son?" he asked with a tone of disappointment. Moonbyul looked at him with a shock on her face. After 5 years, they met again.

"Why are you here?" she queried him while processing the fact that Minhyuk was there.

"Answer mine first" he told her but Moonbyul looked at him from head to toe.

"Yes, isn't it obvious?" she stated. "Then why are you here?"

"I followed you" he replied. They remained silent and Moonbyul decided to turned him back and face the tombstone of her son.

"Byulyi, let me ask you a question" Minhyuk broke the silent and Byul didn't face her.

"If you're asking who is his father, definitely it was you" she told without facing him. "If you're asking me why I never told you, definitely you're having fun with your friends and of course your girls. I am nothing to you"

Minhyuk was shocked with what her said.

"You may go now, Minhyuk-ssi" she command. "Thank you for visiting"

"I'm sorry, Moonbyul if I was a jerk" he kneeled behind her back.

"Please leave" she only remarked.

"Sorry Byul" he said.

"But do you think your apology will make my son alive? I mean our son?" she faced him with her tears rushing down to her cheeks. "Where are you that time? Where are you after you played my feelings? After we had that night? You just went away right?"

"Sorry"

It was the only word that comes out to his mouth.

"Funny how I am easily fooled by your words. I won't let go of you even the world is against to us. I will make you the happiest person. All those greasy lines but eventually became lies" she spoke.

"But I made you happy right?" he asked her.

"Yes, you made me happy yet not sincere. You made me happy in your lies" she spoke. She wiped her tears away and started to speak again. "You won right? Ha! Students knew me that I am one of the intelligent and for me, I am the most dumbest person"

"I never thought that love can make me suffer even more" she added. "Thank you for ruining my day"

She stood up and start to walk but Minhyuk stopped her. He also stood and hugged her back.

"Please give me another chance" he desperately asked her.

Moonbyul who has been carrying all her burdens removed his arms away from her. She faced him and slapped him as she can't handle it anymore. Minhyuk was surprised when she did that to him but he understood it why.

"At least I release all my burdens I've been carrying right?" she bawled. "At least in this simple way, I reciprocate your bad actions"

She slapped him again. Minhyuk's cheek turned red and her hand marked on his.

"To tell you, I spend the rest of my life in a disastrous events" and she avoided his gaze.

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

_Every girls in the university wanted to be with Minhyuk except this nerd but without glasses and has a fashion sense (YET CONSERVATIVE DOESN'T LIKE TO WEAR REVEALING OUTFITS). She is soon to be an engineer and will graduate with a degree named Moon Byulyi. Moonbyul for short, even her height._

_This hamster I mean thus girl carries all the burden in the existing world. Her family doesn't support her in her dreams because her parents wants her to become a doctor. Also, domestic violence exist in their home then their business shut down. Another one, she doesn't feel the presence or the love of her family even though that she has a communication with her sisters. She was usually beat up by her father because he was drunk or if she got low grade yet passed or maybe 3 mistakes in her exams. But when she got the highest her family don't have any comments. Overall, she doesn't feel everything about her family._

_Then, her friends outcasted her because they were jealous on her achievements. All she thought that they can help her but it was opposite. From there, she decided to be alone but still living in a disastrous home until she reach her 5th year in college._

_On the other hand, Minhyuk, the rich playboy, who plays every girls heart. He usually sleep on his classes then go to the clubs then fight someone. A rich gangster. Also, he doesn't care about his family but get jealous who overrank him._ _That's why he will punish them even though those victims didn't do anything to him._

_One day, Minhyuk heard this girl who tops always in the university. He decided to play a game. His squad knew him that he will play Moonbyul's feelings so they were excited about this but some of his friends (the good ones) disagrees with it._

_Moonbyul went to the library to study and Minhyuk took the advantage to meet her._

_"Hey miss--" Minhyuk words were cut because Moonbyul stood up and went to another spot to study._

_"Oh, I will love this game" he thought._

_He followed Moonbyul and sat besides her. He took some glances to her before speaking._

_"Can you give me some tips on how to have a good study habits?" he asked and the girl finally paid attention to him._

_"First of all, you have to be patient. Second, if you feel lazy, fight that laziness. Third one, you should take away all those bad thoughts or stress thoughts or whatsoever so you can study at peace. Lastly, shut up and mind your own business" she explained and back to her usual state._

_Minhyuk formed a smirked in his face on how the way this girl spoke up. He thought that this girl is just a common girl in an outcast society._

_"What if I can't do those things because of you?" he asked her. But this stone hearted girl doesn't like the tone of his voice. I mean she doesn't like this kind of drama._

_"Why you can't? Stop playing around and find someone that you can pester. It could be your friends or girlfriend if you have" she stood up and return the book to the librarian and went outside._

_"I can't lose in this game" he thought and he followed her._

_Moonbyul is currently bored and doesn't want to go home because of the usual violence and at the same time she was worried about her sisters because they always saw the violence especially Yesol._

_"Boo!" Moonbyul was startled after Minhyuk surprised her._

_"Are you going to kill me with heart attack?" she bawled and rolled her eyes._

_"I just want you to be my friend" Minhyuk pouted._

_"And why?" she asked again._

_"Because I heard that you are a loner. " he replied and smiled at her._

_"Yes I am a loner but it doesn't mean I don't have one" she refused and walked away._

_Minhyuk took a grip on her wrist that stopped her._

_"But your world will be better if you will make friends again?" he spoke while wiggling his eyebrow._

_"I don't care" she blurted and tried to release her wrist from Minhyuk's hold._

_"Please!" he begged and Moonbyul gave up by saying 'okay fine'_

_From those oh so called friendship, Moonbyul had developed a feeling for Minhyuk but she's concealing it because it may ruined their friendship. As for Minhyuk, it was a still a game for him._

_Few months later, he courted Moonbyul and of course they become official couples which Minhyuk was happy about it. It is not because of love but because he won the game._

_After that, Moonbyul's daily life in university was became more uneasy because of Minhyuk's fangirls. Everyday they gonna trashed talk her but Byul was used to it. Also, Minhyuk pretended to be concerned to her and after that drama, he invited her to his place._

_Moonbyul was not comfortable in the place until she saw her friend named Chandong. Also, Chandong saw her so they had conversation which Minhyuk, who was on the floor with another girl, didn't know about it._

_Chandong knew almost everything about Byul. Same as Moonbyul_

_As the party is soon to be over, the drunk Minhyuk came to her place. He then surprised his girlfriend by punching Chandong._

_"Chandong, are you okay?" she asked her friend who was lying on the ground._

_"Moonbyul don't talk to that guy" he command and pulled Moonbyul away from Chandong._

_"What do you think are you doing?" she queried Minhyuk._

_"And you?" he asked her back. "Don't ever flirt or meet guys even though it is your friend except me"_

_Before she can speak anything, Minhyuk left her._

_"I hate the way he talked to me a while ago" she thought and hailed a cab._

_The next day,_

_Moonbyul is avoiding Minhyuk but he noticed that. He decided to talked to her and of course they argued. In the end, it was fixed._

_Days became shorter and Moonbyul doesn't feel any happiness because of their toxic relationship but Minhyuk always fixed everything that was messed up._

_Until the day they graduated, Moonbyul had her degree and as for Minhyuk nothing._

_Moonbyul parents did not come but her aunt. Of course she left after the ceremony. Minhyuk invited Moonbyul to celebrate their graduation. All Moonbyul thought it was a good celebration but for Minhyuk is to complete his mission._

 

_**To break her heart.** _

 

_One night in a hotel that Minhyuk was living for a while, he invited her to show everything. Even though, it is a little bit awkward for Byul, she tried to be happy._

_"Your room is good and comfortable" she complimented._

_"Moonbyul" he called her and Moonbyul looked into his eyes. "I love you"_

_She is about to response but Minhyuk kissed her lips passionately. Moonbyul was surprised but later she responded to that kiss. From that passionate kiss, he laid her down until they made love._

_The next morning, Moonbyul noticed that her man whom she love was gone besides her with a message._

 

_**'I'm sorry because I lied. I lied that I love you. Thank you for the wonderful days'** _

 

_Moonbyul teared up because she was fooled. She thought that all the love she deserved was from him but she was wrong. She cried the whole morning and blaming herself that if she didn't fell in love from him, probably she won't be end up being hurt._

 

"I never thought that my first kiss will be my last and. I never thought also that you were playing my feelings because all I knew was your sincerity. You broke it into pieces and it is really fucking hurt" she retorted "I thought I can finally get that love that I can't feel in our home from you but I was wrong. Definitely wrong"

"But I love you" he cried. "I always love you. I never thought that I will love you"

"Stop lying!" she shouted. "I won't be fooled this time"

"It was true that I love you" he hugged her very tightly.

"Let me go!" she insist and trying to escape from his hug.

"Please give me another chance" he begged.

"Chance? The hell!" she cursed and pushed Minhyuk away from her. "How can I give you another chance when you wasted those chances I gave to you?"

"I'm sorry. I promise that I won't waste it this time" and he cupped her face with his palm.

"No!" she refused. "I'll better leave now"

"Please. I will be good to you" he promised but Byul was tired.

"It is too much already Hyuk. Go and find someone you can play" she remarked.

"So you think that I didn't change at all?" he muttered.

"I'm sorry" she replied and sat on the ground. "I won't be fooled this time"

 

_**Flashback** _

 

_"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" her mom asked with a hint of anger._

_Moonbyul did not replied neither nod. She was packing up her things and she was ready to leave because she knew what will be the consequence when her parents know about her pregnancy._

_"You're a disgrace woman! What if your father will know about it?" her mom scolded._

_"What should I know?" her dad asked when he enetered her room._

_Moonbyul was astonished when she heard her dad's voice. Her face was being covered with her fears._

_"I should not look weak and afraid" she said to herself._

_"Byulyi!" her father called her. "What should I know? Why are you packing your things?"_

_"Of course, I will go far away" she replied without any respect._

_"She's pregnant!" her mom said._

_Moonbyul gaze her mom who avoided her daughter's gaze. Her dad reached his boiling point that he slapped his daughter._

_"You're a disgrace! How could you do that? I did not raised you being an immoral child" then he slapped again her daughter that causing her to stumble "Tell me! Where did we go wrong in raising you? WHERE?"_

_Moonbyul remained silent. Tears involuntary fell from her eyes. Her cheeks stung as she felt the pain._

_"Better to leave now or else I can probably kill you. As you leave this house, forget that I am your father. Forget that you have a family." he added_ _and he really disowned his daughter_

_Moonbyul was hurt from her father's word. She stood up and resume packing her things._

_"Okay then, I will forget everything. Everything that suffocates me in this home. The arguments, the violence, the hatreds, traumas and everything. At least I can freely live peacefully together with my child" she agreed. "Good bye"_

_She finished packing her things and left her room. Her mom was left frozen in her spot while her father watched her walked away in her room._

_She then went to a place which is not familiar to her in Seoul. The place where she met new friends. She tried to look for Minhyuk but failed._

_Nine months later, she gave birth to a child seemed unhealthy. From there, she struggled a lot for financial. Seeing her son suffering makes her heart broke into many pieces._

_As her son grew up, she still worries about him. So she is more cautious._

_"Eomma, there" Yoolreum pointed to the direction where he wanted to go._

_Moonbyul smiled at him and take him to the playhouse._

_"Be good always and safe" she patted his head very gently._

_"I love you, eomma" he hugged her._

_"I love you too, Yoolreumie" she hugged him back._

_Yoolreum played inside and of course he was having fun. Moonbyul watch him as he playing and making new friends._

_Someone covered her eyes and she knew already who is this person._

_"Hey Chandong" she hold his hand and take him away from her._

_"Hi Moonbyul" he greeted._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked and plastered a smile._

_"I followed you and also I want to see Yoolreum" he answered and watched Yoolreum played with his new friends._

_Chandong also knew about Yoolreum even his condition._

_He was there when Yoolreum was born. Also, he is the one who_ _help Moonbyul to raised her son._

_"How's Yoolreum today?" he asked her._

_"He was doing fine these days" she answered and also watched Yoolreum._

_Yoolreum, on the other hand, waved his mother and Chandong who is known to be his second father._

_"Appa Chandong" he greeted and bowed at him. "Play"_

_"No no. I'm not allowed to go inside" he refused._

_"Play!!" Yoolreum still smiling at him._

_"Yoolreumie, Appa Chandong is tired" Chandong told._

_"EAT!!" he joyfully said. "Tummy"_

_Yoolreum placed his hands on his tummy telling Chandong that he was hungry which made Moonbyul laughed._

_"Kaja!" he carried the little child and gaze at Moonbyul. "I lose"_

_"Of course, he's my child" she remarked and smirked at him._

_Then they went out to eat. Chandong choose a healthy restaurant because he thought of Yoolreum._

_"Eat well Yoolreum" he patted the child's head._

 

"From those happy memories eventually became painful to remember" she said and looked to Minhyuk's eyes.

Minhyuk was just listening. He felt jealousy over Chandong. He felt that he was cruel and useless. He did nothing for his child.

"I never thought that his smile on his face drifted away and replace a suffering" she sobs and hugged herself.

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

_After a year..._

_"Yoolreum" she summoned his name panickly._

_"Eomma, hurt" the child cried._

_Yoolreum was diagnosed of leukemia and he was currently undergo in a chemo theraphy._

_"Don't worry, Eomma will wash your pain away" she forced a smile and tried to look strong. "We will eat your favorite food. Don't cry okay"_

_"Eomma" he cried._

_"Eomma is here to watch you" she assured._

_The doctor then went inside to their room to start the theraphy._

_"Don't be afraid. I love you, Yoolreum" she kissed his forehead._

_They started the session and all she can heard is her son is crying in pain. She tried not to sob but seeing his son really broke her heart._

_"Why can't be me instead of my son?" she asked herself._

_After the session, she went to see her son resting._

_"Are you okay?" she asked her child._

_"Eomma, let's go home" the three years old child pleaded._

_"We will. Please be strong okay" she said and hugged him._

_Yoolreum took a sleep and Moonbyul went out. She sat on the floor and cried her heart out. She is helpless and she didn't even bother to called her family because at the first place, she was already disown so what's the point to help her? Her savings was spent in the hospital bill but still not enough even though her friends helped her._

_She then go to Chandong to asked for help. Its been two years when they last meet._

_She pressed the door bell and fortunately, Chandong opened the gate for her._

_"Chandong, please help me" she asked. "Yoolreum wasn't in good condition"_

_"And?" he raised his eyebrow._

_"Please help me. I knew that I hurt you one year ago but please help me for the sake of Yoolreum" she begged and kneeled to the cold ground._

_Its been 10 months when she rejected Chandong confession because she wasn't ready. Chandong was really hurt because he was rejected. Then he migrated to England and came back after 2 months on the same year._

_"I'll help you" he said. Moonbyul was a little bit happy._

_"But in one condition" he added. Moonbyul was curious about that condition that Chandong said a while ago._

_"And what was that?" she looked at him with curiosity._

_"You will have a night with me" he answered._

_Moonbyul was surprised and at the same time angry. She stood up and slapped him._

_"Do you think that I'll use my body as my payment to you?" she angrily spoke at him. "How dare you to disrepect me? I thought that you are my friend but I was wrong"_

_She then left him standing frozen and went to the hospital. She didn't let him speak even one word coming from his mouth._

_"I will work hard to pay those bills"_

_The next days, the mother and son already at their home. Moonbyul being sleepless because she is worried about her son but Yoolreum's condition getting critical that Moonbyul even though she was promoted, her salary still doesn't reach the right amount of the hospital bill._

_"Yoolreum, gwaenchanayo?" Moonbyul asked her son._

_"Eomma, when will I see my appa?" Yoolreum asked her back._

_Moonbyul felt sudden pang in her heart because she didn't know what to answer to his son. Instead, she kissed his forehead._

_"Maybe someday you will see him" she replied._

_"When will be that someday?" he asked again._

_"I don't know" she unsurely answered. Even Moonbyul doesn't know when._

_"Eomma, did the lights turn out?" the child asked again._

_Moonbyul's heart beat race faster than her normal beat. Tears starts to dwell in her eyes._

_"N-no, Yoolreum" she worriedly replied._

_"Eomma, I'm scared" he cried suddenly. Moonbyul became nervous after her son said that._

_"Why is my son scared?" she asked. "Stop crying"_

_"I can't see" he cried and coughed blood which made Moonbyul panicked._

_She didn't think twice to rush her son to the nearest hospital. Her tears started falling from her eyes when she heard sobs coming from his son._

_"You will be fine, Yoolreum" she assured even though she was truly unsure._

_The nurses immediately help them and called the doctor._

_"Please help him" she begged. "I don't to lose him"_

_"Prepare a room" the doctor commanded one of the nurses._

_"He will be fine" he added._

_Moonbyul went to the corner as the doctor and his nurses went inside the emergency. She cried all her heart out. Yoolreum was her happiness, her life. She will do anything just to make her son survive._

 

_**'Have a night with me'** _

_**'Have a night with me'** _

 

_Those words that Chandong said marked on her mind. She cried heavily because she had no choice. Chandong is her only hope in this situation._

_She went to see Chandong even it is late night and cold. She pressed the doorbell non stop. She couldn't stop her tears and now she was confused about her emotion right now._

_"Chandong please open the door" she shouted from the outside._

_When she heard the gate opened, she kneeled to the ground and started to speak._

_"I-i have m-made my decision" she began._

_"Its cold, come in" he helped her to stood. Her hands were trembling and she followed him to enter to his house._

_Moonbyul seemed nervous when she sat on the sofa. Chandong noticed that._

_"Are you nervous?" he asked._

_"Please let's do this" she only replied._

_Chandong hold Moonbyul's hand and led her to his room._

_"Sit down" he command. Moonbyul without any hesitation followed his command._

_"I'm going to ask you, Byul" he said and stood in front of her._

_"Let's do it faster" she blurted._

_"How is Yoolreum right now?" he queried._

_Moonbyul started sobbing and wiped her tears away but still the tears are non stoply falling from her eyes._

_"I'm asking you" he added._

_"He can't see anything and coughed blood" she replied._

_"What?! Why you did not--" Chandong_ _were cut_

_"Please let's do this" she begged. "Yoolreum probably looking for me"_

_"You're still a pervert" he chuckled._

_"What?" she curiously asked._

_"Pervbyul" he stick his tongue out that made her laugh after she realized that they won't do an intercourse._

_"Why will I have an intercourse with you? I can't disrespect you" he added. "Also, I'm already done with the check and probably you can get it whenever you want to pay the bill"_

_Moonbyul sobs again and wiped her tears. She laugh a little and look at him again._

_"Thank you very much" she said. "I'm sorry if I slapped you that time and pervert. The next time please clarify it okay"_

_"Yoolreum will be fine okay?" Chandong assured her._

_She nooded and he hugged her. He let his tears fell from his eyes. He is also concerned to Yoolreum even though he is not his son._

_The next day, Moonbyul was surprised when she saw her mother and father in front of Yoolreum's room. She felt a sudden anger and to release that anger, she turn her back to go outside to get some air._

_"Byulyi" her father called but Moonbyul did not mind him_

_"Byulyi" her father called again and she stopped from her walk_

_"You already disowned me but why are you here?" she asked without even looking to her father._

_"Why did you not come and tell with us?" her father asked surpressing his tears. "He is still my grandson"_

_"Yes, he is still your grandson but we're not related anymore right?" she finally looked to her father._

_"Unnie!" her younger sisters called from the other side. They run towards to her and embrace her. After that, they released from their embrace "Why you didn't tell us?"_

_"Byulyi, they are worried about you even your father and I" her mother walked towards to her and cupped her daughter's face to wiped her dried tears. "Why you did not tell us?"_

_Moonbyul became emotional that her tears started to fall. She admitted to herself that she missed her family._

_"It is because I'm disgraced right? I am ashamed of myself. I don't want you to give our family another problem" she explained. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry"_

_Her mother hugged her and also, her father walked towards to them and hugged her also._

_"Sorry if I hurt you for so long. Sorry if you suffered a lot because we caused you burdens. Sorry for all the traumas we made" her father cried and it was her first time to see her father crying. "Sorry for everything we messed in this family"_

_"Appa, Eomma, Mianhae" she sobs and release from the warm embrace coming from her parents that she missed for so long._

_"Gwaenchana, Byulyi" and her mother wiped her tears away._

_"Be strong, Byulyi. Your son will be okay" her father smiled at her. "Yoolreum probably waiting for you. Kaja"_

_They walked and went inside Yoolreum's room and have some conversation. Even though Yoolreum cannot see his relatives, he is happy that his aunts and grandparents played with him._

_"How did you know that we are here?" Moonbyul curiously asked her father._

_"Well, Seulgi had her checked up for her on the job training then she saw you carrying Yoolreum to the emergency" her father answered._

_"How small our world is" she said and smiled._

_Also that day, she saw Eunkwang at cafe near the hospital. She went to his place hoping that she will have an idea where Minhyuk was. Hoping that he will help him._

_"Hello, Eunkwang-ssi" she bowed._

_"Oh hi, Moonbyul" he stood and bowed. "Have a seat"_

_"I have something to ask" Moonbyul immediately spoke._

_"What is it?" he queried._

_"Do you have any idea where Minhyuk is?" she asked._

_"Uhmm" he was hesitating to answer her question._

_"My son needs him. I mean our son" she blurted which made Eunkwang shock._

_"You had a son?" Eunkwang said in his surprise tone._

_"Please tell me where is he?" she sobbed. "Our son has a leukemia and he is getting critical"_

_"Mianhae, Moonbyul-ssi" he apologized. "To tell you honestly, we don't have any communication right now. Also, I don't have any idea and our friends doesn't have any communications to him. We were also looking for him. We lost our communication when the both of you had broken up"_

_Moonbyul's heart shattered into pieces when Eunkwang told that Minhyuk was really nowhere to found._

_"T-thank you, Eunkwang" she replied. "Nice meeting you again"_

_She turned back at him and attempt to have her first step when Eunkwang suddenly spoke._

_"Moonbyul, I know that you are having a hard time. Please let me know, I will help you"_

_Moonbyul faced at him and saw Eunkwang smiled at her._

_"Here" and placed a check at the top of his table. "I know we are not that close but please take this before I leave"_

_"Where are you going?" she asked._

_"I'm going to abroad" he answered. "Please take care of yourself and hope that your son will be better"_

_"Thank you very much, Eunkwang-ssi" she thanked and bowed._

_"You're welcome, its for you and Minhyuk's son" he smiled._

_Weeks are becoming awful to the mother and son. Moonbyul looks doesn't fine that Chandong took her place for a while to watch over Yoolreum. Also, he let Moonbyul to rest._

_"Appa Chandong, when will I meet my appa?" Yoolreum asked._

_Chandong was shocked about Yoolreum's interrogation. He doesn't know and doesn't want to know where is his father. Probably, Yoolreum will hurt if he know that his father left them._

_"I don't know but maybe--"_

_"Someday right?" Yoolreum cut Chandong's words. "I hope that someday will come. I am so eager that someday will come"_

_Moonbyul, on the other side, heard their conversation even though she felt tired. She knows that her son wants to see his father but chance doesn't want to meet their hope. She let her sigh out._

 

"Did you know how much he want to see you?" she asked Minhyuk. "More than his toys, foods and medicines. But why those times did not let his wish to be granted? Why can't I even find you in the streets? I searched for you but failed. That time is a failure for me and for him"

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

_"Moonbyul!!" Hani called with a hint of panic and about to cry. "Come here quickly!"_

_Moonbyul rushed to the hospital immediately even it is not yet the time to go out in her work._

_"YOOLREUM!" she called her son's name. Her voice was heard in the hallways of the hospital._

_She entered to the room of her son. She saw that her son was crying._

_"Yoolreum, eomma is here" she hugged her son._

_"Eomma, I'm hurt" he complained. "Eomma, I'm scared"_

_"Don't be scared" she said. "Where is the pain?"_

_"Eomma, I love you. Tell appa, that I love him" he spoke then suddenly cried. "Eomma! Pain"_

_Seulgi, her sister, enetered the room seeing her nephew crying._

_"Seulgi call a doctor please" she command Seulgi. Then, Seulgi immediately called the doctor._

_"E-eomma, T-tir--"_

_Moonbyul hushed her son and didn't let him speak because she was afraid. Her tears are falling non stoply. The doctor came with his crew and checked Yoolreum. The child tried to ease his pain. Moonbyul clasped her hands and praying that he will be fine. Suddenly, she heard a dead line which her knees became weak and kneeled to the floor._

 

_**"Lee Yoolreum's time of death, 8:46 pm, 25th of November"** _

 

_The doctor walked in front of her and apologized. Those words broke Moonbyul's heart even more._

_"Yoolreum, you want to see your father right?" she asked and stood beside the bed of her lifeless son. "Wake up, we are looking him. Your aunties and Appa Chandong will help us in searching for him"_

_"Yoolreum, you heard your mom right? Wake up" Hani commanded Yoolreum. Hani was also sad about Yoolreum's death._

_"Yoolreum, we still need to play" Seulgi blurted. "I will treat you"_

_"Wake up, Yoolreum please, Eomma needs you" she mourn and hugged him._

_Chandong, Wheein, Hyejin and Yongsun came to the room. They were shocked when they saw the three mourning in front of Yoolreum. Chandong ran and stood on the other side of Yoolreum's death._

_"Yoolreum, we still need to play. Appa Chandong is here" he uttered. He can't help but to cry also. He held Yoolreum's cold hand. "Yoolreum, we are looking for your appa, please don'_ _t leave us"_

_"Yoolreum, please wake up. I'm begging you" Moonbyul begged with a loud voice. "WAKE UP!"_

_After a few days, Yoolreum's remains has been buried. Moonbyul's family and friends gathered. Afterwards, the people left and Moonbyul stayed along with Chandong._

_"I still don't understand why. Why does it have to be Yoolreum?" she asked. "He is still young. He didn't have a chance to see his father. Although I hate him but still, I want him to see his son. But why time is so cruel? Why I can't find him?"_

 

"Why does it have to be my son? Our son?" she whimpered and stood to face him. "Even his death, he thought of you. Why he is unfortunate?"

Minhyuk hugged her and Moonbyul throbs his chest, trying to escape from his embrace.

"Let me go" she protested.

"I'm so cruel" he blamed himself. "Because of me, our son doesn't have a good memories with me. Because of me, you and our son suffered a lot. I should be on Chandong's place that time, watching over Yoolreum and at your side"

"Sorry. Sorry" he added. "Sorry if I never find you even though I was looking for you"

"Sorry if I actually gave up. Sorry if I played. I never thought that I will love you. I never thought that I fell in love with you. Sorry if I made the biggest mistake which broke your heart. Sorry if I leave you. Sorry if I told you that I don't feel the same way as yours but I was afraid that time." he apologized

Moonbyul stops throbbing his chest when she heard Minhyuk's words.

"Sorry for everything. Sorry if I caused you sufferings. Sorry for everything" he cried.

"Why were you afraid that time? What are you talking about? " she asked. Minhyuk froze and let his words to speak out.

"It is because..."

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

_(2 days before their graduation)_

_"Dude, I thought that you were playing that girl" one of his friends asked._

_"I'm sorry" Minhyuk only replied._

_"You're breaking our code!" Minseok bursted._

_"I DON'T BREAK OUR CODE! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH HER" he angrily told him._

_"I'm sorry I will leave this group" he added and walked away. Then Minseok run and punched him. He gripped Minhyuk's collar._

_"She is mine. Only mine!" then he punched Minhyuk again. "You can f*** other girls but not her"_

_"And My Minah is now fully yours too" he smirked._

_"NO!" he punched. "She is already mine. Moonbyul is only mine. I will really leave this brotherhood"_

_"Then, you will have a punishment to our master. Remember the 3rd code?" he whispered. Minhyuk was doomed when he remembered._

_Never to break the ties and leave_

_"I'm bored but thanks for entertaining" Jonghyun entered the scene._

_"Yah! Minseok great acting. You can get your salary today" Jonghyun complimented Minseok._

_"Oh! I'm just serving you right bro" then he smiled._

_"Be ready to your karma!" he smirked._

_Jonghyun was currently in front of him thinking what would be his punishment._

_"Our Minhyuk is in love and the girl's name is Moonbyul" he hummed and looked at him. "What should I do?"_

_Minhyuk became nervous about Jonghyun's way of thinking and tone of his words he spoke._

_"Please don't touch her. Please don't hurt her" he begged. "Please"_

_"Oh, our Minhyuk-ie is requesting" Jonghyun jeered. "Please bring that girl to me"_

_"What university did you and she enter?" he asked Minhyuk._

_Minhyuk didn't answer him._

_"I'M ASKING YOU!" Jonghyun angrily spoke and punch Minhyuk._

_"I won't answer that question" he faced Jonghyun with a smirk on his face. "You will just fall with her"_

_"HAHAHAHHA" Jonghyun just laughed at Minhyuk._

_"Hongki" Jonghyun called._

_"Yes?" he asked._

_"Go and look for that Moonbyul b****" Jonghyun command._

_Then Hongki went out to search for Moonbyul. Minhyuk became triggered about it._

_"How dare you!" he punched Jonghyun harder. Jonghyun fell to the ground and touched the corner of his lips._

_"You're strong" he complimented. "My enemy"_

_Minhyuk didn't hesitate to run outside to look for Moonbyul. He is nervous that they will hurt her._

_He search for her in the streets and luckily he found her in a cafe._

_"Oh oppa, you're he--" he hugged her very tightly and kissed her forehead._

_"What was that for?" she asked._

_"I missed you" he answered and release from their hug. "Are you cold?"_

_"Not that much. I bought latte and I'm waiting for that order" she answered. "Oppa, what happened to your face?"_

_"Table no. 2" the waiter called._

_"Wait for a while" Moonbyul said and went to the counter to get her drink. Minhyuk was very nervous that he roamed his eyes on the outside through the cafe's window. From there, he saw his another enemy. Their gang's enemy member._

_"Oppa! Kaja!" Moonbyul said. "I'll treat your wounds"_

_Minhyuk held Moonbyul's hand. Then he stood and walked outside the cafe._

_Moonbyul was sipping her latte while Minhyuk was still nervous. Then they went to Irene's house._

_"Eoni, I'm here" she called._

_"Oh Moonbyul why are you--"Irene words were cut when he saw Minhyuk "Hello, Minhyuk oppa"_

_"Hi, Irene"he bowed too._

_"Irene-eoni, where's your medical kit?" Moonbyul asked._

_"Wait a minute" she said. "Have a seat" she pointed the sofa and the two went there._

_"Oppa, what happened to your face?" Moonbyul worriedly asked._

_"What happened to your outfit?" Minhyuk joked._

_Moonbyul slapped his shoulder and Minhyuk pretend to be hurt. Irene came to the living room with her medical kit._

_"You guys are so cute" she complimented. "If Seungwan was here, probably she will get jealous"_

_"Where is she right now?" Moonbyul asked._

_"She went out with Seulgi and also to fetch Sooyoung and Yerim" Irene answered. "I'll leave you guys for a while"_

_Irene went to her room and the two were left in the living room._

_Moonbyul is cleaning Minhyuk's wound._

_"You look ugly"she chuckled while still cleaning Minhyuk's wound._

_"Like your outfit" he mocked._

_"YAH!" Moonbyul accidentally pressed the cotton very hard on his wound that made Minhyuk shout._

_"Oh" Moonbyul was shocked on what she did. "Mianhae, Mianhae"_

_"Gwaenchana" he assured and hugged her very tightly. His tears suddenly rushed down to his cheeks. Remembering that they are in danger._

_"Oppa, let me breathe" Moonbyul asked. He immediately wiped his tears and smiled at her._

_"I'm sorry. I can't resist it" he spoke._

_Irene came back and the two are back to their normal state. They had a conversation. After that, the two bid their goodbyes to Irene._

_Minhyuk hold Moonbyul hand and intertwined their fingers while going home. Moonbyul cheeks suddenly became crimson._

_"Take care of yourself" Minhyuk informed and kissed Moonbyul's forehead._

_"Take care of yourself too" Moonbyul respond and giggled._

 

"I kept on receiving threats and I don't want you to know. Every night I didn't sleep because I thought of you" Minhyuk told while Moonbyul still in his arms. "Even when we graduate"

 

_**Flashback** _

 

_"You want to protect her right?"_

_Hongki asked Minhyuk when they meet each other._

_"Yes" he replied. "Please leave her alone. Don't do any bad at her. I love her"_

_"I know and I don't want to hand the both of you to Jonghyun. He is very evil" Hongki assured._

_"Also, I would like to remind you that if you love her, you are willing to sacrifice. Break and Leave" he added._

_"How can I do that?" Minhyuk asked him. He clenched his fist and its like he is ready to punch._

_"I am helping you" Hongki replied. "I am protecting her and also you. Please cooperate"_

_"But..."_

 

_**"YAH! Oppa!"** _

 

_He was brought back in reality when the girl in front of him called._

_"Yes, Byul?" he pardon._

_"I said, isn't it awkward there?" she asked._

_Minhyuk felt that Moonbyul was uncomfortable. Also, he felt a sudden pang in his heart. Even though, he doesn't want to break her heart but it will be the best way to be settle. The best way that she will be surely safe._

_"Maybe" he only replied "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable"_

_"Kaja, you will remove your make up right?" he changed the topic._

_"Oh yes, hahaha wait, I will go to the comfort room" she said._

_He patiently waited for her and of course, he became nervous. His hands were trembling and sweating. His heart beat is not usual because every minute that passed by, he thinks that he will be having a break down._

_"Oppa!" Moonbyul called. Minhyuk was back from his consciousness and smiled at her._

_"Kaja" he spoke and hold Moonbyul's hand._

_They walk and go to his hotel room. It seems that the room is spacious. Also, neat and organize._

_"Byul, please promise me" he began. Moonbyul was just roaming around in his room._

_"Your room is good and comfortable" she complimented._

_Minhyuk tried to surpress his tears and he didn't notice that Byul was complimenting about his room._

_"Moonbyul" he called her with all his strength. "I love you"_

_He kissed her passionately that he did not wait for Moonbyul's response._

_"I'm sorry Byul if we did this. I'm sorry for everything" he thought to himself. He laid her down in his bed without breaking their kiss. After they had that, Minhyuk hugged Moonbyul._

_"Byul, please promise me" he began. "Promise me that you won't let go of my hands. Promise me that you will be strong afterall. Promise me that you will smile forever with your bunny teeth. Please promise me that you will be with me if disasters are trying to break us apart"_

_Moonbyul was curious about what he said. He then smiled at her and kissed her forehead._

_"I love you, my hamster" he whispered._

_"I love you too" she whispered back. He kissed her on the lips and hugged her again._

_Moonbyul fell asleep first and Minhyuk noticed that. He was really waiting for her to sleep so that he can leave. Even though, it is painful._

_He went to his bathroom to shower and he notice that he was crying too much because he wasn't ready to leave her. He loves her very much but if this way will really help, he is ready to sacrifice their love for her sake._

_As he went out to the bathroom, he looked for a stationary and sit to his study table. From there, he wrote his message._

 

_**'I'm sorry because I lied. I lied that I love you. Thank you for the wonderful days'** _

 

_"I didn't lie at all. I didn't lie. I always love you. I never thought that I will really love you. I am very sorry if I did this" he thought to himself_

_After he wrote his final words, he went in front of Moonbyul and kissed her forehead. He hugged her and clothe her with a bath robe._

_"I always love you. I always love you. I'm sorry if I leave. I will meet you again if things are settled. I will look for you. I promise" he whispered._

 

"Those times were selfish. I always regret that I let go of you. All I want is protect you but everything gone wrong" he told to her.

 

_**Flashback** _

 

_Minhyuk left the room crying. He sat down to the floor and cried in the hallway._

_"She doesn't deserve this" he cried. "She doesn't deserve this"_

_He cried and tried to stop his tears from falling. He really loves her the same way as she loves him._

_He went out from the building and meet Hongki who is waiting for him._

_"Its okay. I already experienced that" Hongki told._

_"Let's end this for our sake, for your sister's death and for Byul" Minhyuk said._

_Minhyuk hopped in and also Hongki in the car._

_"Did you know I owe you very much?" Minhyuk began._

_"Why?" Hongki curiously asked him._

_"I already knew that you are always protecting me. Also, everything. I thought you're really bad but you're not" he replied while looking in the window._

_"I always treat you like a little brother. I want to protect you. I don't want your fate to be bound like my sister. I think its my chance to protect" he commented without glancing Minhyuk._

_"We're here" he said._

_They went first to the police station and Hongki tell everything about Jonghyun's actions. Also, they went to Jonghyun's territory but of course, Hongki is the first one to enter so that it will not be obvious that he was a traitor._

_After that, he received his signal from Hongki to signal the police who were from their back._

 

"I thought I will not see you again. I thought that I will end up there. I am afraid that I will get lost. I thought I will be..."

 

_**Flashback** _

 

_"Minhyuk! Minhyuk!" his friend called._

_Minhyuk was rushed in the hospital after Jonghyun fired a bullet that shot him. That bullet is really for Hongki who was also shot by Jonghyun._

_"Hong--" his word was cut after Ilhoon hushed him._

_"He will be save. You will be save too" Ilhoon assured._

_"Moon--" his word was cut again by Ilhoon._

_His vision became blur and after that he saw darkness._

_"Are you alright?" a person asked him after he open and close his eyes and open again._

_"Hyung, are you alright?" Changsub asked him._

_"Where's Hongki?" he asked ignoring what Changsub queried._

_"He is already fine so don't worry about him" Changsub replied._

_He was about to ask about Moonbyul but he suddenly remember that he already left her._

_"I need to rest" he said._

_"You will not eat?" Changsub queried._

_"Nope" he replied._

_After few weeks, Minhyuk was discharged in the hospital while Hongki will be discharge after one week._

_Then, he went to their house and his family welcome him with a devastated look._

_"You're really a scum in our family" his father remarked._

_Minhyuk kneeled to the ground and began to cry._

_"I'm sorry if I was, I'm sorry if I became a rebel. I'm sorry if I didn't bring any honor to our family" he apologized. "I'm sorry if I bring too much headaches. I'm sorry because of me, our family almost fell on danger. I'm very sorry"_

_"Stand up, Lee Minhyuk" his father told._

_He stood up without looking to his father. His heart was covered with nervousness. His hands were trembling and eyes were shaking. He felt very weak._

_His father walks towards him and hugged him._

_"I already forgive you, my son" his father began. Minhyuk felt that his heart were broke after hearing his father called him son._

_"I also want to say sorry if you felt darkness inside your heart. I'm sorry if we are against to your past relationships and tried to look for the best girl to marry you. I know that you felt helpless and hopeless that's you joined a gang. Please don't do that again" his father apologized and begged to him._

_"Appa, I broke her heart" he cried all his heart out. "I lost her and I think it was my karma for all the bad things I caused"_

_"Shhh" his father hushed him and caressed his son's back. "Don't blame yourself. Everything happens for a reason"_

 

"After those confrontations, I went out to look for you. We were apart for one day yet I miss you. I really look for you even the weather is bad. I will sleep late night and wake up early just to look for you"

 

_**Flashback** _

 

_"Hyung, you should have rest" Peniel pled because he was concerned about his hyung's health._

_"No. I want to find her" he refused._

_"But hyung. Look at your condition" Peniel protest. "You're now weak"_

_"I don't care" he only said and turned his back against Peniel._

_"Have you tried searching in her place? I mean apartment?" Peniel asked which made Minhyuk sat properly_

_"I need to look for her" he said._

_"Instead sitting on your bed why don't you stand up and hurry?" Peniel joked and Minhyuk patted Peniel's head._

_"Thank you, dongsaeng" and stood up to wear his coat._

_He ran and waited for a cab that will take him to Moonbyul's place. He then rode it as he saw one. After the travel, he hopped out and ran to the streets._

_"Byul-ah" he summoned as he stood up in front of the apartment's gate._

_"Byul-ah!" he summoned again and he noticed that the gate was opened._

_He entered the place and walked in front of Moonbyul's door. He then noticed that the door was opened. He entered without thinking twice and surprisingly, the things were no longer there in the apartment._

_"Excuse me?" a stranger caught his attention. It was the landlady who entered the house._

_"Yes?" he asked._

_"I think she left this one" and she handed the bracelette to him. "I don't know if it was an accidentally or purposely"_

_Minhyuk's hands were trembling while he is getting the bracelet. That bracelet was his gift when they celebrated Moonbyul's birthday._

_"Where is she?" Minhyuk desperately asked the landlady. Her face became sad and stared to the ground._

_"She already left last week. She left this home with her broken heart" she answered._

_"Where did she go?" he asked again._

_"I don't know" the landlady look at him. "She only said that she will going to the place where she can live at peace and heal her wounded heart"_

_Minhyuk surpressed his tears and nod at the landlady._

_"I think I must go, sir" the landlady bowed and left him._

 

"After she told me, I gave up. I am so coward and impatient. I regret everything" he told her.

"But after you gave up on searching, you're back with your ways" she smirked at him.

"I tried to go back with my ways but I realized that I can't" he honestly told. "I changed because of you"

They stayed in silent for a second. Moonbyul sat to the ground facing the tomb of her son and Minhyuk tried to stop his tears.

"Moonbyul, I know that you will not really believe in me" he broke the silence. "I know that you won't forgive me for what I did to you for the past years but please let me to talk to my son? Just a minute. After I say my words to him, I... I will now forget you and those memories"

Moonbyul just nodded and stood up. Then Minhyuk sat to the ground and he touch the tomb of his son.

"Yoolreum-ah, a-appa" he stuttered and trying to surpress his tears. "Appa is now here"

He breathe for a while before he continue his words. He was hurt to see and to talk to his son who was lifeless and buried to the ground.

"Yoolreum-ah, mi.." he paused because his tears fell from his eyes and cannot control his emotion. "Mianhae, Yoolreum-ah, Mianhae. I'm sorry if I didn't see you for how many years. I'm sorry if I hurt your eomma. I'm sorry if I am coward. I'm sorry if I didn't grant your wish. I'm sorry you did not feel my presence. I'm sorry if I ran away. I'm sorry for everything. I love you, Yoolreum. I will always love you and never forget you even though we did not meet each other"

Minhyuk felt warm not just physically but in his heart. He noticed that he was being hugged back by someone he really love.

"Yoolreumie, did you hear your appa right?" Moonbyul whispered to the air. Moonbyul smiled when a cold air blows brushing to her cheeks.

"Yoolreum already forgive you" Moonbyul said who was also in tears. "Yoolreum really loves you"

Minhyuk bursted in tears after hearing those words coming from her. He held her hands and kissed them.

" ** _I still love you, Minhyu_** **k** " she whispered. "I thought I already move on after those years but my heart still shouting your name"

Minhyuk heard what she said even though it was a whisper. Also, his tears rushed down to his cheeks.

"I love you too" he said and move her hands away from him to face her.

"Thank you, Byulyi" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

 

It took me month/s to finished this one shot (November or December 2016). Then I published it last January 29, 2017 (other site). Sorry for the bad grammars and typos. Also this is very lengthy sorry again. Anyway, thank you for reading this.

\--baekstarsoo


End file.
